


Attention Whore

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris meet up in NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy smut. I haven’t written Kradam in a while, but the muse would not be denied this one. Inspired by Adam’s comment during his appearance on The Wendy Williams Show (quoted below).
> 
> Story takes place Monday, December 10, 2012 (after Adam's promo for VH1 Divas and before Kris' appearance for Ronald McDonald House the next night).
> 
> Written: December 12, 2012

* * *

_Adam (re Kris): Well that’s ‘cause he’s not an attention whore like me._

* * *

Kris used the key card that had been waiting for him at the front desk. He tried to be quiet in case Adam had fallen asleep while waiting for him. Still, Kris was surprised that Adam hadn’t met him at the door despite the care he’d taken. The reason for that became obvious when Kris stepped further into the room and could see Adam. He sat in one of the plush chairs, legs curled under him. His eyes were closed and wires hung from his ears. From the expression on his face, Adam was clearly listening to music. That, and the ear buds, kept him from hearing Kris’ entry.

Kris carefully set his overnight bag down on the floor and crept over to where Adam sat, hoping that Adam wouldn’t sense his approach and open his eyes. As if he’d jinxed himself, Adam’s eyes opened almost lazily as Kris reached out to tug an ear bud from Adam’s ear. His face did this comically horrified thing as he jerked back, lashing out at Kris’ hand as if it was a spider to be swatted aside.

Kris tried to bite back his grin, but he figured the attempt was largely unsuccessful. Adam dragged the ear buds from his ears with one hand and clutched at his chest with the other.

“Oh my god, you nearly scared me to _death_ ,” Adam said. “You suck so much, Kristopher!”

Kris stopped even trying to hold back his grin. “I missed you, too,” he said lightly.

Adam’s eyes filled. He quickly set aside his phone and pushed himself out of the chair to wrap Kris up in his arms. “I can’t believe you’re here,” Adam said as he tucked his face against the side of Kris’ head.

“I’m here,” Kris said fiercely, putting his own arms around Adam and holding on tight. They texted everyday, talked on the phone when they could, and fit in the occasional Skype, but it wasn’t the same as this, as being able to touch, of having Adam’s scent filling up his senses. They didn’t speak after that for a long time, just held each other. Kris melted into Adam’s hold and just let himself _be_ – there was absolutely nothing better than being surrounded by Adam.

Finally Kris stirred. He raised his head and nudged at Adam’s face. “Hey, don’t I get a kiss hello?”

Adam promptly dropped a kiss on Kris’ forehead. “Hello,” he said, the rough, sultry sound of his voice at odds with the utter chasteness of the kiss.

Kris waited, but it seemed that really was the only kiss he was going to receive. “Seriously?”

Adam looked torn between giving in and sticking to his guns. “We never talk anymore,” Adam said.

“We talk all the time,” Kris said. Sometimes it seemed like that was all they did.

“Not when we’re together,” Adam said. “I don’t want you to think that I only want you for your body.”

“I don’t think that . . . .”

“There’s more to us than that,” Adam continued as if Kris hadn’t spoken.

“I know,” Kris said gently. “Alright, let’s talk.” He didn’t care what they did so long as he was curled up next to Adam.

Kris pushed Adam back into the chair and climbed onto his lap. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I didn’t make a list,” Adam huffed. “Just, whatever comes to mind.” He did his best to keep his tone even, though his hands slid up Kris’ thighs and gripped his hips.

“I saw your interview this morning,” Kris said casually, even as he scooted up further onto Adam’s lap.

“You did?” Adam said a little distractedly as Kris bent down and pressed a kiss to Adam’s jaw.

“Mmm,” Kris said. “And I think you should know that if you like this.” He indicated himself. “Then you’re gonna have to put a ring on it.”

Adam laughed, ducking his head as if he wanted to hide his face. The sound of Adam’s laughter curled around Kris’ heart and made him feel safe and loved.

“Or we could talk about the fact that I’m not as much of an attention whore as you are,” Kris said with a little shimmy of his hips.

Adam groaned as he recalled the comment he’d made at that morning’s taping of The Wendy Williams Show, his own hips rising to meet Kris’ and his hands slipping beneath the hem of Kris’ t-shirt, fingers spreading across his back.

“I meant you weren’t a _public_ attention whore, obviously,” Adam corrected as Kris arched into his touch.

Kris’ laugh was a little uneven. When they were together, whether alone or in a crowd, it wasn’t that Kris needed Adam’s attention so much as he needed Adam’s hands on him. It didn’t matter if it was a touch to his lower back or an arm across his shoulders, the touch assured Kris that Adam was really there.

“I watched all the videos that World Vision posted,” Adam said.

The change of subject didn’t surprise Kris.

“It wasn’t enough.”

“I know,” Kris said. He cradled Adam’s neck and touched his thumbs to the corners of Adam’s jaw and bent down to press their lips together.

“Your hair’s getting long,” Adam said, reaching up to touch it.

“Yeah.”

Adam slid the fingers of both hands into Kris’ hair. Kris moaned and pushed into the slide of Adam’s fingers across his scalp. Adam didn’t tug on his hair, but Kris saw the flash in his eyes that meant he’d imagined doing just that. The expression of desire was replaced by one of guilt as Adam realized that he’d been close to breaking his own rule.

Kris, on the other hand, figured they’d done enough talking for now. “Why don’t we see if it’s long enough,” he said, slipping his hand between them and palming Adam through his jeans.

Adam pushed up into Kris’ hand as if he couldn’t help himself. “We’re supposed to be talking,” Adam reminded them both.

“Okay,” Kris said against Adam’s lips before claiming them, his hand moving on Adam’s dick. “You talk,” he said as he pulled back, fingers making short work of button and zip.

Kris kissed Adam’s neck as he slipped his hand inside Adam’s jeans and stroked him. When Kris looked at him again, Adam’s pupils were blown, his skin flushed. “I want to taste you,” Kris said. He gave Adam’s cock one last stroke and swiped his thumb across the tip before withdrawing his hand.

Adam’s nostrils flared as Kris sucked his thumb between his lips. Kris bend down and licked his way into Adam’s mouth to share the taste of him, and then crawled off Adam’s lap and knelt on the floor at his feet.

Adam didn’t argue. He was breathing hard when he lifted his hips at Kris’ urging so Kris could pull his jeans down and off his legs. Kris tugged on Adam’s legs and he obediently slid forward to the edge of the seat. Kris pushed Adam’s legs apart and slid his hands up Adam’s thighs. He bent his head and just breathed on Adam’s dick. Anticipation forced a sound out of Adam’s throat.

Kris pressed his face to Adam, breathed in to reacquaint himself with Adam’s scent. He licked Adam from his balls to the head of his cock, re-familiarizing himself with the taste of him. When neither of them could wait any longer Kris took Adam into his mouth.

Adam slid his hands over Kris’ head, as if he’d needed to touch, but was determined not to dig in with his fingers. Kris hummed his permission around Adam, his hands on Adam’s hips the only thing that kept him from getting choked when Adam reflexively thrust into his mouth.

“Sorry,” Adam apologized even as he gave in and buried his fingers in Kris’ hair. “Fuck, baby, your mouth, yeah,” Adam babbled.

Kris loved that he could to that to Adam. Kris released his hold on Adam’s hips, tacit permission to fuck his mouth. Adam held back. He touched his thumb to Kris’ lips, stretched taut around him, urging Kris’ head down on him with the hand still in his hair. The head of Adam’s cock touched the back of Kris’ throat. They both made a sound as Adam pulled out, and then pushed back in.

Adam was the first man to whom Kris had ever given a blow job. He’d once joked that, given the size of Adam’s dick, he’d jumped right into the deep end. Adam had been so gentle and patient with him when Kris had just been learning. (It didn’t hurt that Adam was so turned on by Kris, by the mere thought of Kris taking him into his mouth, that sometimes Kris had only to tell Adam that he wanted to suck him to have Adam coming all over his face before Kris even had a chance to get his mouth on him.

Adam would make it up to him, though, once he’d recovered. He licked his come off Kris and by the time he was done licking Kris _all over_ , including places where Kris hadn’t even realized you could be licked, Adam was ready to go again. And this time, as Kris’ ass could testify, he could last a long, long, _long_ time.)

The point was (and he did have one) that Kris had lost his gag reflex a long time ago. He’d had to if he wanted to get all of Adam into his mouth. And Kris had wanted to. Though months sometimes went by between the times they were able to see one another, Kris never lost his ability to take Adam into his throat. A talent he reminded Adam of now.

Adam moaned Kris’ name as he slid down Kris’ throat. Kris lifted off so he could pay some attention to the head of Adam’s cock, then went back down on him just to hear him moan so sweetly. The sound of it sent a shiver through Kris that went right to his balls. So he did it again.

Kris could feel the change in Adam’s body when he got close. Thigh muscles tensing under his hands, cock going impossibly hard on his tongue. Instead of easing up, Kris redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around the head of Adams dick, throat swallowing around the length of him.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna . . . Kris,” Adam groaned.

Kris pulled pack so he could take Adam’s come into his mouth, taste it before he swallowed it down. He let Adam pulse on his tongue, swallowing as much of his release as he could. Kris gently suckled Adam until he’d gotten every drop out of him, and then carefully released him.

When Kris glanced up, Adam was looking back at him through heavily-lidded eyes. He’d bitten his lips red. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. And Kris had done that to him.

Kris climbed onto Adam’s lap, ignoring the soft whimper when his jeans rubbed against Adam’s over-sensitized skin only because Adam had reached for him and was pulling him down into a kiss. He lapped at Kris’ chin, tongue scraping over the stubble, and then licked his way into Kris’ mouth, licked the taste of himself out of it.

Kris rested against Adam. He was hard, but he didn’t move against him, content to just be in Adam’s arms again. “I love you,” Kris said, feeling so full with it that he couldn’t not say it.

Adam tightened his arms around Kris and snuffled into his hair. “I love you, too, Kristopher.”

“I’m sorry if I ruined your talking thing . . . .”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Adam quickly assured him.

“. . . but sometimes I just want to tell you how much I love you without having to use words.”

The hand that had snaked under Kris’ t-shirt halted its lazy path over Kris’ back and it seemed like Adam had stopped breathing, as if the very room held its breath. Kris raised his head and met Adam’s gaze.

“That’s . . . .”

“Stupid?” Kris finished.

Adam shook his head. Instead of answering with words, Adam kissed Kris again. His lips said, ‘Perfect.’

“You know what that means, though,” Adam said when he finally broke the kiss.

Kris licked red, swollen lips and shook his head.

Adam grinned as his hands pushed Kris’ t-shirt up. “It’s my turn.”

Kris let Adam remove his shirt, his jeans, spread him out on the mattress. He watched Adam get rid of his own clothes and join him on the bed. As Adam reached out to touch him, Kris prepared to listen. He knew from experience that Adam could speak volumes with his body, and Kris was fluent in Adam-speak.

‘I love you’ was one of the very first things he’d learned, and Kris never failed to be thankful that Adam still said it.

The End


End file.
